


The Art of Discretion

by apocrypha_luxe



Series: wildlands behind our ribs [7]
Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Pre-Canon, alejandro has a filthy mouth and knows how to use it, matt is ridiculously needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha_luxe/pseuds/apocrypha_luxe
Summary: Matt probably won't be letting them fly commercial ever again.





	The Art of Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> (Writing Smut On An International Flight: Part 2)

Fucking commercial airlines. Matt hated flying like this, knew it made him sound like some rich prick, but being crammed in with all these strangers always made him feel as though he was a tiny little fish in a big old tin can of sardines. Restless and anxious. Even in the early hours of the morning like this, the cabin dark and everyone still asleep. Even with a window seat so he could see the sky, and an empty row save for Alejandro. Antsy. Frustrated. He wanted another drink. Wanted to go find where Alejandro had wandered off to, drag him into the toilet cubicle and suck his cock. 

A hot blush crept up his neck at the thought. Alejandro crowding over him, sweating and panting, his cock deep in Matt's throat, tremors running through those powerful thighs as he fucked Matt's mouth. He could almost feel the way his jaw would ache from the stretch, the way his knees would protest, everything hot and close and overwhelming. He shifted in his seat, tried to readjust his hardening cock in his jeans, pressed the heel of his palm against himself.  _ Fuck, yeah _ . He felt dizzy, the suddenness of his arousal taking him off balance. He turned to glance around the cabin, spotted Alejandro making his way back towards their row from the galley, a pair of plastic tumblers clutched in his hand. Mindreader. 

They hadn't been doing this,  _ them,  _ all that long. Not really. Six months ago they'd both still been edging around their longing, wanting more but never taking the next step. He still couldn't quite believe this was his reality now, that he got to have this man, that he knew the taste of Alejandro's skin, the way his breath would hitch when Matt would whisper in his ear, how his body would respond to Matt pressed close. Fuck. The way he looked spread out on soft sheets, moaning as Matt filled him with his cock, fucked him nice and slow and deep. He pressed his hand over his jeans again, a little friction, a little something to shift against. His heartbeat had kicked up in his veins, that sweet, aching throb of desire pulsed in the base of his spine, need weighing hot between his legs.

Alejandro smirked at him as he climbed back into their row, his eyes travelling from Matt's hot face down to where his hand still rested over his obviously hard cock. He passed over the plastic tumblers, freeing his hands to remove his coat as he made himself comfortable, his gaze never leaving Matt. His fingers brushed Matt's as he took one of the cups back, swirled the amber liquor as he watched Matt drink, downed his own in one generous swallow, licking over his bottom lip as he discarded both their empty cups on the seat next to them. Matt felt like he was on fire. The way Alejandro would watch him like this, he was certain he could see every single thought that swirled in Matt's brain right there, laid out. And every time it made his blood run hot, his breath pull tight. Made him squirm. 

‘We're still a few hours out.’

Alejandro took his coat and draped it over Matt like a blanket, the scent of warm skin and expensive cologne wrapping around him, making his pulse jump. 

‘Perhaps you should try and get a little sleep.’

He turned to sit side-on in his seat, long legs tucked into the small space, blocking out the rest of the cabin with his body. He leant close, pressed whispered words against the shell of Matt's ear, hot breath sending shivers down his flushed neck. 

‘Perhaps I should make you come first.’

Matt felt his chest tighten, heavy weight settling in his belly. Alejandro's hand slipped beneath the coat and massaged at his knee, his thigh, working slowly up, up, resting just short of where Matt wanted him. He captured Matt's mouth with his own, the kiss filthy, opening him up to lick at his tongue, bite at his bottom lip, and it was taking every bit of Matt's self restraint not to moan.

‘Mmmm, that's it, you'll have to be very quiet for me now. Do you think you can do that? Hold back all those beautiful noises while I work you?’

Alejandro's fingers crept up, hand cupping over his aching cock, and Matt arched into the contact, desperate for anything Alejandro wanted to give him. He'd never been this needy with a partner before in his life, never spent so much of his time riding the edge of desire like this, perpetually on the verge of combustion. Burning up for every touch, every kiss sending electricity crackling through his veins, every lingering glance making him  _ want _ . 

‘Tell me, what were you thinking about to get yourself so hot?’

That hand shifted to pop his button, to open his zipper, and Matt was breathing hard as fingertips grazed over the sensitive head of his swollen cock. He was watching Matt like he might eat him alive, cabin full of people be damned, and Matt's brain was scrambling to produce a single coherent thought. 

‘I was thinking about you.’

His voice was catching, breaking over the tension in his chest, shivering as Alejandro drew fingertips in circles over the head of his cock. 

‘Thinking about you shoving me to my knees in that tiny bathroom and fucking my mouth. Rough and fast. Using me.’

Alejandro leant in to suck a bruise into his neck, biting hard, hand drawing his cock out of his jeans and gripping tight. 

‘Hmmm you'd be so good for me, Matt, so good. Opening up and letting me have you like that. You have the most incredible mouth, like you were made to suck my cock.’

The first few strokes were slow, maddeningly slow, and Matt almost wanted to sob with frustration. 

‘Look at you. Already so desperate for more.’

He took pity, picked up the pace a little, nice and steady, letting Matt sink into the rhythm. 

‘God, how I'd love to strip you out of these jeans, pull you over onto my lap.’

Matt was trembling, every brush of Alejandro's lips over his ear made him throb, every graze of teeth and flick of tongue sent shivers coursing through his body. 

‘Have you stroke my cock while I stretched you on my fingers, worked you open for me. God, Matt, I'm so hard right now just thinking about that, touching you like this.’

Alejandro was almost groaning into his neck, accent growing heavier with every filthy thought uttered against his skin, and it made Matt's head spin. Knowing that Alejandro's words were affecting both of them so deeply, that Alejandro was burning up with desire just as much as Matt was, fuck, that was a heady thing. Kisses were trailed along his throat, his jawline, back towards his ear, punctuated by the rough twist of that wicked grip sparking off stars behind Matt's fluttering eyelids. 

‘I always love that moment, right before I'm inside you, everything hot and aching, your body slowly relaxing for me. Knowing I'm about to sink into all that tight heat, have you arching in my arms as I stretch you, as I fill you. The anticipation making everything burn so bright.’

_ Oh jesus.  _ Matt felt like he was slipping under waves of heat, arousal flooding over him, his whole body wound tight and hungry, cock leaking over Alejandro's fist, slicking his movements. Sweat gathered at the base of his spine, clothes too hot, too restrictive, and every drag of fabric just made him aware of yet another part of his body that was drowning in stimulation. 

‘Mmm, I think you'd like that too right now. Being right here, thighs spread wide over mine, face tucked against my neck as I lined up my cock, letting me take control and slowly draw you down, sinking onto me. Not quite ready to take me but too eager to wait, feeling yourself stretch a little more as I bottom out inside you.’

Matt was panting hard, desperately trying to stay quiet as Alejandro pushed their pace, hand moving faster over Matt's cock, all those breathy words dripping over him like molten syrup. His body was thrumming, so alive, that throbbing ache for Alejandro's cock, his hands, his mouth, setting his nerves on fire. He was rocking up into Alejandro's fist, chasing his touch, wanting everything. 

‘My hands would grip your hips so tight, you'd have the sweetest bruises later. I'd be breathing so heavy, Matt, fuck, my cock buried so deep, everything hot and tight. And god, I would give you just a moment longer to adjust before I thrust up into you, claimed you. Fucked you so hard you'd be crying out for me, begging me to touch you, to let you come. Your perfect cock leaking all over my stomach, just like you're leaking all over my hand now.’

He felt like he was coming apart, his body sinking deep, mind spinning with every word Alejandro breathed against him. Fuck, he  _ wanted  _ it, wanted to climb into Alejandro's lap, ride his cock, have all of that. Was desperate for it. From the moment they'd opened this floodgate between them, the moment they'd crossed that line together, Matt had felt like this hunger might never be satiated. Six months, and Matt couldn't quite remember what it was like to live without Alejandro's body wrapped around his. His heart hammered loud in his ears, lungs burned with restraint, and he fought to swallow down another moan. 

‘Mmmm that's it, you're doing so well, being so quiet. You're so close, aren't you? Holding back for me. Enjoying this. God, I could watch you strung out like this for hours.’

He shuddered at the thought, at the praise, turned his head to take Alejandro's mouth in his, kiss him messy and deep. Matt released one hand from it's deathgrip on the armrest to tangle in his hair and just held on, fed Alejandro all the sounds he couldn't quite hold back.  _ Fuck,  _ he just wanted to scream, moan Alejandro's name, loud, come hard for him. 

‘ _ Please.  _ Fuck, Alejandro, I need…’

Alejandro hushed him, kissed him again, breathed another whisper into the air between them. 

‘Tell me, Matt, can anyone see us? Any cabin crew doing the rounds?’

Alejandro glanced over his shoulder, but Matt had the better view, even though he felt like all he could see were supernovas flaring every time he blinked. 

‘No, no one, no crew.’

And  _ fuck,  _ Alejandro barely waited for him to finish speaking before he pushed back the coat and leant forward, swallowing his cock down in one fast movement. Matt arched for him, pressed his head down into his lap and thrust into that hot mouth. The intensity of it obliterated every other thought in his brain, his whole existence melting down to the tight, wet friction of Alejandro's perfect mouth sucking him deep. He turned his face into his headrest to muffle the sob he couldn't bite back and felt his orgasm slam into him as Alejandro moaned, lost himself as wave after wave of pleasure dragged him under.

It felt like an eternity before he resurfaced, every nerve ending in his body lit up, buzzing with the heat still washing over him. The coat was draped back in place, and Alejandro was tucked close, breathing hard, eyes blown dark. Expression hungry. Matt reached over to press his hand between Alejandro's legs, firm pressure against his hard cock. 

‘ _ God,  _ I want you. Come on, take me to the bathroom and use me. Hell, drag me onto your lap and fuck me right here, get us banned from commercial airlines forever, I don't fucking care.’

Alejandro's beautiful mouth curved up at the corner, a thready laugh escaped his lips. Matt leant forward and kissed him hard, groaned when he licked into his mouth and tasted himself on Alejandro's tongue, kept his hand moving over his hard cock. Insatiable. 

They both startled a little as the cabin lights came on, the tinny sound of the crew announcing breakfast service over the speakers sparking a deep growl of frustration from Alejandro. Matt wanted to kill someone. 

‘Are they goddamn serious right now?’

He fisted his hand in Alejandro's hair and dragged him back into another kiss, continued massaging at his cock, refusing to let up until someone at the end of their row cleared their throat. Alejandro slumped forward, rested his forehead against Matt's shoulder and took a deep breath. 

‘Hot towel, gentlemen?’

Alejandro sat up properly and cupped Matt's cheek, a brief brush of fingertips skated along his jaw and Alejandro's expression sank into one of resigned commiseration before he turned around and sighed. 

‘Sure, why not?’

Matt couldn't help the smirk that flashed through his irritation at the sound of Alejandro's heavily accented words, voice entirely wrecked and aroused. There was a hotel at the airport, they could make the most of their stopover. 

Next time they were taking a fucking Gulfstream. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
